


Dance of the Cucumber

by Believe_in_the_Journey (orphan_account)



Series: Veggie Tales AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio is a famous spanish singer, Antonio's nickname is cucumber, Lovino translates his songs, Lovino's nickname is tomato, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Believe_in_the_Journey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio is singing a song as they walk down to the park and out of habit, Lovino translates them. He doesn't like what he hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of the Cucumber

Antonio began humming as he walked through the wonderful summer air with his boyfriend, Lovino Vargas. (Not that Lovino would ever admit to being on b-word terms with the Spanish man.) He had a song in his head and he felt the need to sing it. He probably should have remembered the nicknames he insisted they use for each other (meaning only Antonio used them.) before he started singing.

"Miren al pepino." He sang softly.

He was not expecting Lovino to start translating. It was the Italian's job to do so, but only at concerts and the like. "Watch the cucumber."

Antonio's face lit up at his boyfriend's words and he sang gradually louder. "Miren como se mueve."

"See how he moves." Lovino said lazily with a yawn.

"Como un leon." Antonio said with his warm voice.

"Like a lion." Lovino's own voice was monotone and bored.

"Tras un raton."

"Chasing a mouse."

"Miren al pepino." 

"Watch the cucumber." Lovino translated, almost not even noticing that he was, and pretending that he was most certainly not enjoying the sound of Antonio's pleasant voice.

sus suaves movimientos

 

"Oh, how smooth his motion" 

 

"tal como mantequilla"

"like butter" Lovino raised his eyebrows in confusion. 

 

"en un chango pelon."

"on a … bald monkey." Weird fucking bastard. 

"Miren al pepino"

"Look at the cucumber"

"los vegetales"

"the vegetables" what the hell was this song even about?

"envidian a su amigo"

"Envy their friend" Big-headed idiot.

"como el quieren bailar"Antonio said, swaying his hips in time with the rhythm in his head.

"wishing to dance as he" They fucking don't, you stupid jerk.

"Pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin, pepino bailarin"

"Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber" We fucking get it already you bastard.

"Baila, baila, ya!"

"Dance, dance, yeah!" Lovino cringed at the words.

"Miren al tomate"

Lovino almost forgot to translate, as he faced Antonio out of habit in response the usual nickname. "Look at the tomato"

"¿no es triste?"

"Isn’t it sad?" Excuse me?

"El no puede bailar."

"He can’t dance." How dare that stupid jerk remind him of that!

"¡Pobre tomate!"

"Poor tomato!" Lovino was fuming. Poor tomato? He would show Antonio a 'poor tomato.'

"El desería poder bailar"

"He wishes he could dance" How dare that fucking bastard keep rubbing it in?

"Como el pepino"

"like the cucumber" Lovino said through gritted teeth.

"libre y suavemente."

"free and smooth."

"Pero el no puede danzar".

"But he can’t … Okay! Stop you fucking bastard! What do you fucking mean I can’t dance? I can dance! What about your stupid fucking salsa party? Didn’t you see me dancing with Feliciano at that stupid fucking thing?"

"No comprendo." Antonio teased, not understanding why Lovi was getting worked up.

 

"No comprendo? I’ll show you “No comprendo, you fucking ass-"

 

"Mom! Dad! Look over here! Get a picture of me next to the Antonio Fernandez in authentic Argentinian garb!" little Peter Kirkland cried as he rushed towards the two men. 

 

"Okay, Peter. But we’d better hurry – I think the dwarves have your father confused with someone else!" Tino said with a smile. 

Antonio and Peter grinned and Lovino just ignored the picture he was being captured in as he fumed at Antonio.

 

As soon as the picture was taken, Lovino turned to Antonio to rage and likely punch some sense into his stupid head. But Antonio beat him to it. "Adios, amigos!"

 

As Lovino chased the stupid fucking bastard, he heard Antonio sing in English "Lov is really angry! I hope he doesn’t catch me! It’s so hard to run with this sombrero on my head!" 

When had that stupid jerk gotten a sombrero?


End file.
